


Cringe Culture

by amixii10



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Professor zuko, because I said so, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Zuko makes a small, slight, tiny, itty bitty mistake.Too bad for him.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Cringe Culture

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure crack I’m sorry

“Jeepers.” 

“Stop.”

“Yikes.” 

“Okay, that’s not as bad.” 

He raises his eyebrows in response, and Zuko already knows what’s coming. 

“Yikely-dinky-golly-gosh-darn.” 

“You two are the absolute worst.” Venom drips from his words.

“That’s a big oof.” 

Zuko scowls at them. “Not just any oof, a roblox oof.” 

Sokka clutches his chest. “Zuko! Babe! How could you do this to me?”

He pretends to fall. Zuko rolls his eyes. 

“You deserved that.” 

Jet leans over their lover in pain. “Sokka, I will mourn you as I mourned my parents, and I will grieve for you for days. But for now, perhaps this kiss will suffice.” 

Zuko shakes his head and turns back to his laptop, resting his feet so that he covers the whole couch, leaving no room for either of them.

“Thank you, love. This action means the world, for I would not have survived without it. I owe you a life’s worth of debt.” 

“Are you done yet?” 

They both face him in eerie unison. “No.” 

Zuko explodes. “Oh, come on! It was just one fuck-up! One tiny, slight mistake!” 

Sokka laughs uncontrollably. Jet tries to resist. 

“But you- you said that-”

He can’t finish his sentence, drowning in his laughter. 

Sokka finishes for him. “I can’t believe you said orgasm instead of organism in front of a panel of high level biologists!” 

This sends the two into a fit again, and soon they clutch each other and continue to laugh until Zuko can see the tears streaming down their faces. 

He slams his laptop shut in mock anger. “I’m going upstairs, if either one of you dumbasses need me.” 

“Sure, babe, we’ll make sure to come upstairs to ask you about orgasms!” 

Zuko sighs. It was just another one of those days. 

They were lucky he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
